


Armin to the Rescue

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha (AruSasha) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just, you know, I never thought someone like you would do that for someone like me. Thank you."</p><p>"There's no need to thank me, Sasha."</p><p>"I have every reason to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds Sasha being bullied and runs to her aid.

“ _GET AWAY!_ ”

My ears pricked to the familiar voice coming from the depths of the dark alleyway. It was Sasha Blouse, a friend from my class. By the sounds of it, she was in trouble.

I stopped walking and faced in its direction as the voices continued emitting.

“ _What's the matter? Did your parents ever tell you to share?_ ”

I know who that was. Flegel Reeves, the fat son of this town’s wealthy merchant Dimo Reeves. He and his two cronies hurt a lot of people. I myself use to be a victim of theirs until I befriended Eren and Mikasa. Now they pick on other people in my class, including Sasha.

“ _LEAVE. ME. ALONE!_ ”

“ _You're going nowhere potato girl._ ”

I tensed up. I had to do something but I couldn’t think of what. I thought of trying to find Eren or Mikasa but I didn’t know where they were and cell reception is non-existent here.

I couldn’t leave her there with them. They were going to hurt her and I had to do something!

I can't leave her.

Eren and Mikasa may not here to save her but I was! I had no choice. I may not be able to put up a fight but if I got Sasha out of there then that was all that mattered.

I ran down the alleyway and turned a corner. There they were all three of them. One had her pinned up against the wall using his arm. Flegel was kneeling down looking through her rucksack. The last guy was closest to me and is meant to be the 'guard' of the group with a long stick. He obviously not a very good one as his attention was on Flegel' findings which seemed to be Sasha’ lunch box.

“Please...stop!” Sasha whimpered shaking like a leave as the guy snickered and yanked her hair, releasing a pathetic whelp from her. From that distance, I could see a trickle of a tear fall down her pale cheek. I’ve never seen someone this frightened before.

I had to stop them.

“Stop your whining you cry-baby!” Flegel looked up at her, his mouth full of her sandwich. “Be glad that your daddy makes you good enough sandwiches. Otherwise, your ass will be getting handed to you.” he turned his attention back to her lunch box, rummaging for more food.

I couldn't watch this anymore. I have to act now.

“LET HER GO FLEGEL!”

My sudden appearance turned everyone’s head. Flegel threw the lunch box aside and stood up. His two cronies ran to his left and right side, shoving Sasha behind them.

This is it. There’s no turning back now.

“Armin Arlert.” Flegel shook his head, tutting. “It's been a long time.”

“Let Sasha go, Flegel. If you’re going to pick on someone, pick on me instead. Just let her go.”

Flegel looked at me as if it was his birthday and Christmas wrapped in one.

“Well look here boys!” he pointed his finger at me. “Arlert has come to rescue his girlfriend!”

Both of them laughed at me like they always did. Then again they would laugh at whatever their leader would say, funny or not. Then the one to Flegel’ right who had held Sasha against the wall pulled her upfront pushing her in Flegel’ direction. The rotund boy knelt beside Sasha and snatched her by the back of her neck. I watched her recoil in pain and fear. Her eyes were closed tight.

“What do you think of your heroic knight Sasha? Is it everything you ever dreamed?” Flegel patted Sasha's head. It sickening the way he did as if she were his pet.

I've hated and feared this guy most of my life and yet here I was starting to look forward to breaking his fat jaw even if he was going to do much worse to me.

“A-Armin no.” I heard Sasha plead. Her eyes were half-lidded; tears streaked and lip trembling along with most of her upper body. She knew I was not matched for Flegel, let alone all three.

“Awww look here. It seems your girlfriend doesn’t want you getting hurt.”

“ _Flegel._ ”

“Yeesss?”

“I hate repeating myself. Even for idiots like you.”

Flegel’ face turned from amusement to scorn. He let Sasha go, knelt back up and was about to walk forward until Sasha cried out.

“Armin. Run!”

“Shut up potato girl.”

“Armin. PLEASE!” Flegel turned around to face her down.

“I said SHUT. UP!”

In a flash, he raised his hand and struck Sasha’s cheek. Sasha fell on her back and I felt my blood boil at volcanic levels.

_HE HIT HER! THE BASTARD! HOW DARE HIM!_

“You-You bastard!” I gritted my teeth and snarled. “Did your mother ever tell you it’s wrong to hit a girl?!” I took a few steps forward, ready to pounce. All he did was shake his head with satisfaction and lean toward me.

“If you _want_ her Arlert, come and get her.”

I took that as my cue to swing my fist right into his nose. He fell back against the wall, clutching his bloody nose. I turned to the nearest guard and kneed him in the groin, then ran forward and pushed the other one against the opposite wall and punched his face. With the two of them dealt with, I quickly picked Sasha up by her hand kept her in front of me as we both ran and reached the turn of the alleyway.

Before we could go any further, I turned her around to face me. I could see her cheek already bruising. My heart ached for her. But I could also hear the three behind me groaning and getting to their feet again. They would never give up this easy and I knew then what I had to do.

“I'll hold them off.”

Her eyes widened, gazing at me like I just signed up for a suicide mission.

“W-why? We could run away together!”

“No. They’ll just keep coming after us.”

“I know that but what about you?”

In a peripheral vision, Flegel was on his feet and heading straight for us. For Sasha.

“I’ll be fine, just go. Now!”

There was no time left. She gave me a nervous nod and I watched her run away out of the alleyway, free.

Sasha is free.

Then I felt first hit (of many) on the back of my head, the impact creating much disorientation I didn't feel the staff break. I fell forwards in what felt like slow motion but I still couldn’t lift my hands up in time to stop myself from scraping my chin against the concrete, splitting my bottom lip. I was still so out of it that their fists and kicks didn't hurt as much. I amused myself with their counter-productive actions as they turned me over on my back. I saw Flegel kneel down, sneering, with his bloody nose dripping onto my forehead.

“I bet your mama told you that one. The 'don't hit girls' thing. Maybe that's why she's dead. She didn't know any better. Like you.”

 _The old dead parent's jab. How original of you Flegel._ I gave him a cold stare as he and his goons rolled up their sleeves.

“I’ll make you suffer for being an idiot. For what you did to us.” He pulled me up by the scruff of my shirt, inching us closer, almost nose to nose. I could smell the remnants of Sasha’ lunch stench from his every breath. “And don’t think for a second I’ll let your bitch off the hook either!”

I don’t know why but I spat blood into his face. He let me go to punch me in the face and have his two henchmen pine me down so he could wipe his increasingly contorting face of anger clean. He clenched my shirt and pulled me closer to his face again.

This was going to hurt.

“You know for a nerd you sure are stupid.” Flegel sneered. If both of my shoulders didn’t hurt I could’ve given him a shrug for his ‘compliment’. “The whole tough guy thing doesn’t work for you. We three will show you why.”

My body hurt all over.

In a matter of seconds, I had a stinging nosebleed, what felt like a few broken ribs and my left eyelid was slightly swelling. My jaw was sore, making it impossible for myself to say anything other than a grunt or a painful moan. At some point, I tried to lift myself up and get a chance to breathe but ol’ Flegel’ boot made contact with my right eye socket. It hurt badly and for a second I thought I lost all sight until my eyelid blinked open. My eye stung after I did it and I could feel it swelling up.

I lost my focus and my vision. I didn’t know what was happening or what they were doing to me anymore. I really didn’t care anymore. I was tired and wanted to lay back and take all the hits but every time they did hit me, they kept me awake. I wished it to be over soon, but I was in no place to negotiate.

I heard what sounded like feet running and stopping nearby.

“ _ARMIN!_ ”

Eren

Suddenly, I was no longer getting beaten by the three, giving me time to just lay back against the dingy brick wall and close my eyes again. I heard name calling from both sides, followed by a rough struggle or two before another set of feet came running their way.

“Shit it’s the girl!”

“Let’s get outta here!”

From the sounds of it, they never had a chance to escape, unscathed from Mikasa’ wrath that is. Eren helped a little too but even he would admit Mikasa did much of the heavy lifting. They managed to run away or limp away by my ear. I couldn’t tell. It was hard to concentrate on the damage done to me. Eren was trying to talk to me.

“Armin, can you hear me?! ARMIN!”

I could hardly respond. I just kept falling in and out of sleep.

“Eren we have to get him to your dad.” I heard Mikasa try to comfort him. “You take his left side and I’ll take his right.”

I felt them picking me up and carry me out of that alleyway, taking us to the streets. With the bright lights and my poor sight, I could pick out a few familiar faces in the distance; Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, and Connie, to name a few. I kept searching and couldn’t find someone in particular. I turned to Eren and tried to use whatever remaining energy I had left to speak something of importance.

“Eren…”

“Armin!” I could make out Eren' relief. “It’s alright. You’re going to be alright. Dad will fix you up in no time.”

“Sa-sh-a…” I slurred with bloody drool falling from my mouth. “Saa-shhh-aaa…”

“Sasha's safe Armin.” Mikasa cut in. “She’s safe.”

“Sasha…safe?” It was at this moment I began feeling light headed. The last thing I saw was Jean and Marco running towards me as blackness swallowed me whole with the sound of my name ringing in my ears before becoming a mere echo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa talk to Armin as he recovers and Sasha tries to talk in an air of awkwardness..

I awoke with a blinding light shining down on my face. It was the afternoon, about lunchtime. I tried looking around more but my view was partly-impaired with white bandages covering over one side of my face. I did a quick look over my hidden body hidden under beige bedding sheets.

I knew where I was.

My ears pricked to the sound of running water close to me. I shifted my head slowly all the way to the right to see Eren' father, Grisha, standing at the bedside sink washing his hands with some dark bloody bandages draped behind and over the facet. He took a peek over his shoulder and nearly shit himself.

“Armin!” He sounded relieved. “Nice to see you're finally awake.”

“Dr. Yeager?” my voice sounded groggy to me. My tongue swiped over my lips. Chapped like my throat. “How long have I-?”

“Just a day,” Grisha informed, turning the water off and drying his hands. “Your grandfather has been in and out a lot. He was just in this morning actually. I filled him in on the details. He’s okay with you staying here for the time being, as are Eren and Mikasa, of course.”

“Eren and Mikasa...” My speech went slurry. I felt kinda dizzy dragging my hands to my sides to give myself a little push. A rush of pain shot through my arms and then my back. Grisha quickly came to my aid.

“Armin you have to be careful. You had some serious injuries and I only managed to fix what I could, which is not a lot I’m afraid.” He tucked me gently back in. “Tomorrow I’m taking you over to my clinic for a proper checkup. I have a few colleagues who specialize in this sort of thing. For now, just don’t make any sudden movements.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Grisha put his hand up to me. I’m sure he was seeing a pattern about to be repeated.

“Armin. You are always a welcome guest in our house, patient or not.” Grisha continued. “Besides I think your visitors are being a little impatient from what I can hear.”

Footsteps were heard rushing upstairs and stopping outside the door. Grisha opened it and leaned out; “He’s awake but is aware, he’s really hurt and quite dizzy. Don’t touch him and don’t be loud, got it? Alright, you can see him now.”

On cue, Eren walked in and immediately forgot what his father warned him about. “Armin!” he ran over to my left side where I could see him better. I could see from my angle Grisha huffing and shake his head. Then I saw another figure walk in and I knew already who is.

“Mikasa! He’s awake.” Eren jumped in such excitement to his sister. Of course, it was Mikasa who followed suite. Wherever Eren goes, Mikasa follows as everyone knew.

“I can see that, Eren.” She said in a normal impassive voice with her blank expressionless face. She looked at me, however, and smiled.

Grisha walked to the foot of my bed and looked at the two of them. “You can have five minutes with him and then Armin needs some rest if he is going to recover - alone.” Eren nodded in sadness. He wanted to be by my side, day and night, I knew it. Grisha turned to me before leaving the room. “I'll be downstairs. Carla will bring up some soup for you later.”

The Yeager household was always kind to me and their gratitude hurts me more than my body.

“Thank you, Dr. Yeager.”

“Call me Grisha.”

I bit my tongue for a moment. “Force of habit.” I chuckled. He looked over at Mikasa and put his hand out, mouthing ‘five minutes’ to her. She nodded and he left the room to us three.

It was silent. I didn't know what to say. They must all be angry at me. Eren, Mikasa, my Grandfather – everyone. The anointed ‘smart one’ doing something so dumb, they must be disappointed.

“I’m sorry.” I began to feel a tear roll down my cheek.

Eren looked at me confused. “For what?”

I put turned my head to look up at the ceiling. “For all this. For being such an idiot.” I couldn't look at either of them I felt ashamed.

“You’re not an idiot, Armin.” I heard him say. “You’re a hero.” I looked at him. Eren had that look in eyes that told me what he said was genuine. “You saw Sasha in trouble and you helped her. Others would have walked away and not give two shits about her. You didn't.” He put his hand on my shoulder still looking at me. “You went in and saved her. Not only that, you stayed behind to take a beaten for her.”

Mikasa walked up to me and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped my tear covered cheeks. “Don't beat yourself up over this one, Armin.” She told me in her usual demeanor. “You should take pride in your courage.”

I lay there with my sudden epiphany. I reflected back on my decisions today. Then it was clear - I was a hero today. I felt warm inside. Is this happiness? The pride Mikasa spoke about? I'm not sure right now, but it felt good and it was always thanks to these two friends of mine. These two always made me feel a part of something. Whenever I was down, they give me hand back up. I looked at them both and voice was beginning to crack again.

“I don't know what to say… thank you.”

“You don't have to thank us, Armin,” Eren said. He wrapped his hand around my left hand. Mikasa did the same, putting hers on top of Eren's (no surprise there).

“We will always be here for you when you need us,” Mikasa said, this time with her scarf pulled down there was a small smile aimed at me. “Always.”

“But maybe next time we can teach you how to defend yourself.”

This was in reference to a joke we had amongst ourselves where Eren had always wanted to teach me how to fight, or as he called it ‘defence’. I always came up with an excuse for him not to teach me. It seems he didn't want to let the opportunity to slide away from that easily. I looked at Eren' smirk which turned into a giggle. Then I started to grin and laugh with him.

There was a knock at the door and it was Carla, Eren's mother. Her very presence warms the room for me, especially with that smile of hers. She reminded me a little bit of my late mother but that’s another story.

“Armin, you have another visitor.”

Silence fell again in the room but I already knew who it was.

Carla shifted aside for Sasha to shuffle into the door frame. She was silent and had her head down. Her hair was a little disheveled, she bangs a bit haggard looking. Despite appearances, it was nice to see Sasha though I forgot to say something.

“Hi Sash- Sasha.” I caught myself. I couldn’t remember whether or not she liked having a pet name like ‘Sash’ or no but it was best that I stuck to the norm for now.

“Hey.” She replied quietly, her eyes keeping glued to the floor. I knew why but it wasn’t her fault.

Mikasa stood up from my side and looked at Sasha, then at me. “This room is getting crowded. We'll give you two space.” She took Eren by the hand and pulled him to his feet and toward the door. Just as he was about to protest, Mikasa gave him her familiar cold stare. “Your father said five minutes, Eren.”

Annoyed with his step-sister, he turned to me, trying to hold back his frustration. “We'll be downstairs if you need anything.”

I gave him a nod as he followed his adopted sister out of the room without being dragged this time. They didn’t even look at Sasha but nor did she. I really needed to speak to her.

“Soup will be ready soon, Armin.” Carla smiled and turned to Sasha. “What about you, Sasha? Would you like some?”

“I'm… not hungry, thank you.”

“That's not like you, Sasha,” Carla said in surprise. “Why, I made a whole pot full of soup today. Eren said there was enough to feed an entire army. I’m sure there’s more than plenty for you.”

Sasha whipped her head up to Carla. “I said NO!” Carla jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Once she realized her actions, Sasha covered her mouth and began to shake. “I'm-I’m sorry, Mrs. Yeager! I-I didn't mean to say that.”

Carla knelt to Sasha’ level and put her hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay Sasha. I know you didn’t mean it. You and Armin have been through a lot lately and I know it must be hard for the both of you.” She brushed Sasha bangs out of her eyes and to the side of her face. They had gotten a little messy when she snapped at her. “I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Besides I have some dinner to prepare.”

Sasha struggled to find the words. “I-I…”

“It's best if you go to his left side, Sasha. He can't see very well from where you’re standing.” Sasha nodded. Carla gently coaxed her to go forward to the chair at my bedside. “I won’t be long.” Carla straightened up and shut the door behind her.

It was silent for a moment until Sasha virginally sat down on the chair. Finally, I saw the girl I saved with my eyes. She was uncomfortable, anyone could tell. Her back was slightly hunched and her hands were pale fists on her lap. Her body faced a few inches away from my direction and instead to the door. I wasn’t going to let her leave.

“Sasha,” I said. She gulped and kept her eyes on her exit. “Sasha its okay to look.”

She sucked in her bottom lip and shut her eyes. “I can’t.”

“You can.” I tried assuring her but she wasn’t taking it. Her head faced down and shook side to side.

“I-I can't-” her voice trembled.

“You can, Sasha. Dr. Yeager looked after me, so there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

I heard a shaky intake of breath. She continued to hiccup as her watery chestnut eyes opened and looked my way for the first time. She took me in as I did her. I gave her a small smile. She returned with a half-smile but it disappeared as fast it took to appear in the first place. I took notice of particular fade of purple on her cheek.

“How’s your cheek?”

She ghostly hovered her hand over her cheek. “A little sore. Getting better though.” She replied quietly.

“It’s healed quite well for two days. Dr. Yeager?” She nodded. “Oh, good. That’s good. How… how have you been?”

The room goes awkwardly quiet yet again like I just asked her out on a date or something. I saw her chest heave in and out like she was about to have a panic attack. I try and reach out to her but she retches herself away and adjusts her posture by facing the door and turning away from me.

“Armin. I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it”

“Sure,” I said.

“I mean it!” she yelled. “I want the truth!” I put my arm up to make her understand that I understood which she did. She took a few breaths before speaking again. “Why did you do it?”

“Well, I heard you and-”

“I’m not asking how you did it, Armin, I’m asking why you did it. Why did you nearly get yourself killed for me?”

“I…” I had something on the tip of my tongue but I didn’t know what it was. I ran the whole question through my head and there was only one answer, so I told her it. “I had too. I couldn’t leave you. Not with them.”

“You’re an idiot.” she uttered in a low tone like she was trying to hold it together.

“Excuse me?”

She stiffly shook her head, slowly rolling her eyes and keeping them away from my direction. “I can’t believe you of all people would be as stupid to do what you did back there.”

“Sasha there was no one around to help you. I had no other choice!”

“Yes, you did Armin! Everyone has a choice and you ignored the obvious one and got yourself hurt.”

“Are you saying… I should have…” I couldn’t finish it. I honestly felt a little angry towards her in that moment. Sadly I voiced it without thinking. “Fine. Next time I see you being dragged into an alleyway by Flegel and his lot I’ll mind my own damn business. Then I can visit you here and feel like shit for not doing anything.” A single tear fell down from my cheek. Hers did too but I continued. “Because if this is gratitude forget it! I should have saved myself the bother and kept walking then I wouldn’t be-be here listening to you tells me you-you rather be beaten than saved…”

I couldn’t speak anymore. I shut my eyes tight and waited for her to leave. Instead I cried and she leaned in and whispers “I’m sorry Armin.” I could hear her cry near my ear. “I j-just didn’t want you hurt.” I finally opened my eyes and saw her teary chestnut eyes staring at me. After a wipe from her sleeve she finally said something. “What I meant to say was… sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For putting you through that and for what I just said. What I meant to say was thank you. Thank you for coming for me and helping me escape. I just wished you came with me. That’s what I couldn’t understand. That’s what I was angry about but I didn’t get it right as usual.”

“No, it's okay.” I looked at her reassuringly. “I stayed behind because I knew they would find us sooner if we both got away. But I knew if I distracted them then you would get far enough away and that was my main objective. Not my best quick thinking moment. But I guess we learn from our mistakes.”

Her head turn is slow. The eye contact takes time but it gets there. I suddenly felt my left hand getting warm. I looked down to find Sasha' hand on top of mine. “Let’s hope.” She half smiled. My cheeks went red as I shifted my gaze up to hers. She too had gone beetroot red and quickly removed her hand. Weirdly enough, I missed that feeling I had just there.

There was a tap at the door. Sasha jolted up and opened it wide. The smell of soup suddenly filled the air as Carla walked in carrying a tray for me, followed shortly by Grisha behind her. I hoped my cheeks were back to reasonable color.

“I hope you like it I made it with Mikasa.” Carla beamed with that motherly charm that, my sure, only guests get.

“I'm sure I will,” I replied smiling back at her. I've had her home-made soup before and it's always delicious. Grisha then walked up to my right side and lent down to my level.

“Armin, I'm going to have to pull you upward to position you properly. It's going to hurt quite a bit.”

I looked at him unsurprised. I remembered trying to move earlier when I woke up. Grisha leaned his left arm around my shoulder and his right arm on my leg. Grisha was strong and fast, so this was going to be over very quickly. But he can't do it alone. I put the palms of my hands on the bed's mattress itself, ready to push myself up.

“On 3, push,” Grisha instructed. “1…2…3!”

I pushed upward as Grisha did so. A sharp spike of pain hit me in my lower body. It felt like my broken ribs and I gave a small groan. I continued to push up as Sasha lay the pillows up for my back. I was now sitting up straight thanks to Grisha. Once Sasha finished with the pillow organization I lay back slowly enough to feel the cushion comfort touch my back. I let out a long sigh of relief.

“Are you in any pain?” Grisha checked as he looked me up and down. I simply shook my head while Sasha pulled the covers up for me. “Good, now you can have some dinner.”

Grisha turned to Carla who walked towards me and placed the tray on top of a special patient table, which was secured to my legs. She then leaned forward and placed her hand on my cheek.

“Take your time, Armin. There's plenty left if you want more.” Although she said this to me, I could see is being said to Sasha, who had eyes on my soup. I look back at Carla and smile.

“I'm sure someone will need it.” I take the spoon, dipped it and poured it in. “Oh, WOW! This is so amazing!” Carla smiled and I turned to Sasha who was staring intently at my food. Everyone knows Sasha loves food of any kind. I took another spoonful and raised it to Sasha's face. “Would you like some? It's very good.”

“Eh-” Sasha perked up. She tried turning away and refuse my offering out of kindness. She was always one to snatch food out of the hand that offered, but I don't think she has ever taken food offered by a bed ridden patient before.

“I don't think you've had my home-made soup before, Sasha,” Carla said smiling as always. Sasha was unsure what to do or how to act. But I could tell she longed for it. The smell was too tempting.

“Go on,” I said. “Try it.” She slowly leaned forward, mouth wide. When the spoon eloped, her eyes widened with her facial expressions. She retreated backward from the empty spoon and licked her lips.

“I think Sasha would like some of your soup, Carla.” Grisha teased, halfway out the room.

“Well, I did say we had plenty. Would you like some Sasha?”

“Y-yes, please. Thanks.” Sasha sheepishly gave.

“Okay, another bowl coming right up.” Carla was nearly out the room when I nearly forgot my manners.

“Thanks for the soup, Carla. Give my compliments to Mikasa.”

She gave me a mouthed 'okay' and shut the door behind her and Grisha. I continued with my meal as I watched Sasha have her eyes glued to the door. I swear I saw a little drool. It wasn’t in a disgusting way but in more endearing, cutesy way.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha' really loved Carla' soup very much so that she took her time savoring every scoop. We would talk about nonsensical things but only in short bursts because of soup. Surprisingly Sasha didn't ask for seconds. She just put her empty bowl on the table next to mine, leaned back on her chair in a daze, rubbed her belly and licked her lips. I think for the first time ever Sasha is experiencing what we normal people call a full belly.

“Good?” I try and hide my amusement.

Lazily, her head turned. Her eye contact was slow but it got there and once it did it caught me. She nodded her head in motion with her low voice; “Yeah.”

I didn’t know how long I stared into those big acorn eyes of hers until she broke away. It’s like I was just under her hypnotic spell and, with a click of her fingers, I’m left light-headed and confused. I’m sweating, my face went warm and my throat felt dry. I looked over and found Sasha’ cheeks were rosy too. I thought it was probably from the soup than anything thing else but what the hell do I know? All I know was my mind couldn’t stop screaming at me to say something, anything to break this awkwardness up. My chest was getting tighter at the prospect of uttering a word and looking at her again. I knew I had to _but could I do it?_

“Armin?”

My heart leaped into my throat after I spun and saw how close Sasha was. She was leaning over my bed with those eyes watching me, piercing me in place. She put her hand on my forehead and, despite its suddenness, her touch somehow made me not as nervous anymore.

“Are you okay? You're burning up.” she sat on the bed space near me with concern. “Do you want me to get Dr. Yeager?”

I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to. I knew if I did she would move away and I didn’t want that! But I had too. I swallowed whatever was in my throat and got my train of thought working again.

“N-no!” I didn’t mean to be as loud as I was. “No. I’m fine just… letting dinner settle. A-and thinking of things.” I was real smooth throughout the whole thing I would later lie to certain people who didn’t know me.

Sasha shrugged. “What things?” She adjusted her sitting posture, making herself more comfortable and close in space next to me. I could feel her hip rub against my hip but I didn’t say anything.

“L-like today.”

“Oh.” Sasha did an ‘O’ shape with her mouth and looked down at her lap guiltily. “Yeah, I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. You didn’t deserve that after what you did for me. I should thank you.”

“There's no need to thank me, Sasha.”

“I have every reason to Armin because…” she bit her lip and her cheeks went red again. “I just never imagined someone like you doing what you did for someone like me. You were brave, selfless and a little dumb _but_ I’m grateful. You’re a really great person Armin and don’t you forget it. Ever.”

I listened. Her eyes were glistening just like mine were too. She was relieved. I could feel her hand resting near my own bandaged one, the warmth of it just radiating inches away and making my skin tickle. It got warmer after she took hold of it, like dipping your hand in hot bath water. I noticed her bottom lip wobble and a small tear fall down her cheek. I felt my own drip too but it didn’t bother me. I gave her hand a small squeeze and a gently rub across the knuckles with my thumb. Her lips curved into a smile but shortly turned the other cheek.

I understood immediately. I too found it awkward holding a girl’s hand. I’ve never done it before other than with my mum when I was little. I was too shy to ask Mikasa when we used to walk to primary school together even though both our parents insisted on it in case of stranger danger. But in this case, it felt kinda natural like I was doing the right thing.

Something dripped next to my pillow and saw the tear line on her right cheek. Without thinking, I wiped it away using the back of my hand. How soft and pudgy her cheeks were and how half-lidded her eyes went with the contact our skin made. Her cheeks weren’t red no more but a tinge of pink. I reckoned if she were a cat she would be purring. I half-nervously chuckled which she returned in full, her eyes wider and linking with mine again. I was under her spell again until she scanned my limp body, up and down. Her breathing got heavier by the second and then she swiped her dry lips with her tongue.

“I want to-”

A knock at the door came out of nowhere. Quickly Sasha dropped my hand and jumped to her feet just in time for Carla to peer around the door frame, smiling her great motherly smile as always.

“Your father is here.” She said to Sasha. She took note of the empty bowls. “Did you enjoy the soup?”

“Of course.” Sasha beamed but quickly dropped her façade. “Eh, could you tell my da I’ll be down in a minute? I’m just saying goodbye.” She bit her lip, looked at me then back to Carla. “In private.”

“Sure, don’t be long~,” Carla said in a sing-song tone, the likes of which I have never heard her use before. Her face retreated behind the door as it closed and I heard her footsteps go down and her voice spoke to who I presume was Mr. Blouse.

Sasha and I were alone.

She started scratching the back of her neck before facing me again. Like a flip book, her face contorted, then into a nervous smile and back again. I didn’t have much of a poker face either. Sasha sat back down on my bed albeit a little closer. My hand was in her grasp again.

“I’ll have to make this quick.” She pulled it up just under her chin. “I want to repay you.”

“Sasha you don’t have to-”

“Please Armin. Do you trust me?” she pleaded with me, holding my hand now with both of hers.

“I do.”

She leaned her head near enough to me. “Alright, action speaks louder than words but I’ll give words a try first.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing I’m just thinking out loud.” Sasha dismissed. “What I wanna say again is it takes guts for what you did for me. I can think of many people who would do what you did for me. But not you. That's what makes you great.” she lay my hand down on my chest gently like a teacup. “I’m not much of a talker but you’re smart so I’ll leave you something to think about.”

She cupped my face on both sides, slowly closed her eyes and began leaning towards me with her lips pushing outward. I froze. _Is she really going to do what I think she’s going to?_ With little space or time left between us, I got my answer. I angled my head just enough for us to press together for a perfect fit. Her lips felt warm and soft, the tiny taste of some of Carla’ soup still in her breath.

She did most of the work. I just lay there and let her thumb rub my cheeks until they were shining pink and then it was all over. Her eyes were open again and she was smiling, not fazed at all while I internally freaked out with what occurred. I tried keeping everything together but from the reaction on her face, I failed.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Armin.”

 _What?!?_ My primal being called out from within as she moved back, inch by inch. _She’s leaving!_ Something came over me, I don’t know what but I launched forward before she went further. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. Her face was priceless and made me forget the pain in my body. She understood what I was doing and thus let me kiss her again.

I’m not going lie but I was very self-conscious this time round. I rushed the delivery, making a great mess of it on my side. Honestly, I didn’t know what the hell I was doing or even if she liked it or I liked it. I knew she had to go any second now and I didn’t want anybody walking in on us. Not like this. I held the back of her head, her ponytail swaying with every move we made. I inched a little deeper, pushing my tongue into her mouth and playing with hers. I opened my eyes and caught her pupils rolling back. Her throat made a small sound while I combed her hair with my fingers.

It all felt amazing; the sensation, the bliss - I didn’t want this to end. I wanted this to go on, and on, and on. I wanted to go even further, push the envelope and my luck to its limits and-

Pain surged throughout my upper body then down to my abdomen, jabbing me hard as if I got stabbed by an ice pick and it twisted. I sprung backward from Sasha and clutched my hips. She held me by my shoulder as I waited it out. My stitches itched and nipped, but soon died by the wayside. Eventually, I could move again. Sasha firmly took hold of both of my shoulders to lower me back into a more comfortable position on the pillows. Mostly, everything and everyone returned to normal.

“Thanks.”

She shrugged. “Sure.” A smirk dripped on her face. “You're much braver than I give you credit for.” She leaned on her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows.

I blushed. “I guess I’m full of surprises.” I looked away to get my mind in order, then went with the no brainier question; “Are we… what are we?”

“Hmm?”

“D-do you ahhh want t-to-”

“Be a couple? Yeah. Why not? I don’t see why not. We’ve already skipped a few steps and got the juicer bits.” She laughed lightly while looking over at the door. She leaned in and whispered, “I better get going before my pa catches us.”

She got up, gave my cheek a peck and made her way to the door with a great big smile on her face that will forever stay with me. I remember thinking at the time how odd it had all been how all these sequences of events lead to here at this very moment. First Flegel and the bullies, then the two rescues, my injuries and now this. _A Girlfriend_. It was odder thinking it than saying it out loud. _She’s my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend._ Had the universe via Tulpa created Sasha Blouse specifically for me or am I just going crazy? Whatever or whoever you are, thank you. _Holy shi_ \- suddenly an idea popped into my head just as she reached for the door knob.

“Please come tomorrow!” I said out loud like a desperate child wanting to do anything for his sweets. She looked back my way and I shrunk. “I-I mean I’m going to Grisha’ office tomorrow for a check-up. I just thought if you weren’t busy or anything maybe you could come and see me sometime after. If that’s alright with you.” I mustered the last sentence without opening my jaw.

Sasha nodded glowingly. Her palm went up and she kissed it and then blew it towards me.

“Goodnight Armin.”

And I caught it with both hands and never let go.

“Goodnight Sash.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and do some edits later when I have time.


End file.
